ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor + Ren = Ultimate 10! Ep. 9 "The ULTIMATE plan"
(Up in space, two very evil villians named Kenny and Equinox are coming up with a plan to avenge their master, Vegelance... Kenny: Vegelance is dead! How can this be?! Equinox: You tell me, smart one! Equinox: Vegelance was made by the two of us to crush Victor and Ren. Not to be crushed by THEM. Kenny: Well, if Vegelance couldn't do it, I bet we could. Equinox: What are you saying? Kenny: I'm saying, maybe we can work as a team. Hunt them down together. Kenny: I know you can't deny this offer.... (Equinox looks away then looks back) Equinox: What's in it for me? Kenny: Revenge. (They both laugh evilly together) Back at earth... (Victor and Ren are at a plumbers' database center) Victor: Where's the videogame, Ren? The one that doesn't come out until Fall?? Ren: Okay..there is no videogame. Victor: No video-game??? Ren: Well, yeah. You wouldn't come to a boring data-base like this unless I made up a lie. Victor: Awww...Then what are we doing here anyways, Ren? Ren: Plumber Max reported there was a problem in sector V.356 of the incursian empire. Victor: That's millions of miles away from this galaxy! How could there be a problem there? Ren: Dunno. (Sirens go off in database and lights start flashing red) Victor: That's not good. Ren: Duh!! There's always something bad happening when sirens go off. (Victor and Ren run to main computer to see whats going on) (Both of them look on to main computer) Ren: No way...that's Equinox! And who's that other guy? Victor: That's Kenny. The one who killed my parents. Ren: Oh great. Our two arch-enemies... Victor: They can't be far if the main computer detected them. Ren: Yeah. Hey Victor, want to take a step out side? (Ren dials Eonotrix) Ren: STITCHES! Victor: Gladly. (Victor dials Evoltrix) Victor: PORCUSHINE! (They open space containment door) (Plumber runs over) Plumber: We need to keep that ceiled! That lets out all the zero oxygen! Victor: Oh don't worry, officer. We're just taking a step outside. (They go out of base) (Plumber shuts door behind them) (Equinox and Kenny see Ren and Victor) Kenny: Victor. Equinox: Ren. Victor: Yeah yeah yeah..we know our names. When can we start shoving our fists in your faces? Ren: HOW ABOUT NOW! (Ren whacks Equinox with stitches from his body) Equinox: OW! (Kenny flies over to Ren and smacks him in the face) Ren: Watch it! Victor: What he said! (Victor shoots really hot rays of light in Kenny's eyes) (Kenny becomes Voodooyoudo) (Victor's eyes suddenly start burning) Victor: REN! HELP! (Ren tries to zap Kenny) (Ren gets electrocuted) Ren: Man, that hurt. Equinox: And this is going to hurt more, Ren Tennyson. (Equinox blasts Ren) (Ren dodges) (Victor and Ren become exhausted) Victor: This could go on forever... Ren: Yeah..we would need an upgrade on our watches to defeat them... (Evoltrix and Eonotrix symbols glow) Evoltrix: In need of mass protection. Aquirring Megatrix.. Eonotrix: In need of mass protection. Aquirring Megatrix.. Megatrix: WATCHES HAVE FORMED SUCCESSFULLY. (Victor and Ren's arms get stuck together because of Megatrix) Victor: Okay, let's see what this baby can do. Want to give it a shot, Ren? Ren: Gladly. (Ren slaps Megatrix) Ren and Victor: RUBBERTANGLER! Victor: Woah! We're a fusion of one of my aliens and yours! Ren: Cool! (Equinox runs toward Victor and Ren) (They blast him into orbit) Equinox: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Victor: You better run, Kenny. Before you get blasted like your little friend over there. (Kenny flies away as fast as he can) Kenny: I'LL BE BACK, VICTOR! Megatrix: Devolving into two cooridinates.. Megatrix: Splitting up into Evoltrix and Eonotrix... (Victor and Ren get unstuck) Evoltrix: De-evolution has gone successfully. Eonotrix: De- evolution has gone successfully. Victor: Ren, that was sick. Ren: Tottally. Victor: If only we could know how to do that... Victor: Anyways...now what? Ren: Want to play the videogame that doesn't come 'till Fall? Victor: SWEET! Category:Episodes